


Ghost

by nyanperonabear



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanperonabear/pseuds/nyanperonabear
Summary: Modern AU, where Gilbert and Oz are high schoolers and couple. Important note: Oz is older and taller than Gilbert like before the time skip (when Oz got lost in the Abyss). Here: Oz- 17 years old, and Gilbert – 16 years old.It’s a story about poor crybaby Gilbert who was afraid of some terrible ;) creature and Oz came to save him. ;)





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this some time agooooooo on my tumblr and thought to finally post here too. :)   
> P.S: English is not my first language so really sorry for all awkward mistakes. Sorry (*ﾟ∀ﾟ*)

“Gil, please hurry up! It’s quite chilly outside.”

It was summer night and Oz Vessalius was standing outside Gilbert Nightray’s house. Blond boy was ringing to the doorbell and was knocking to the door but nobody opened the door. Because of this, young male was feeling nervous, worried and anxious. But fortunately when he was ringing for the sixth time he heard a quiet voice of his boyfriend asking who is ringing. “Gilbert, it’s me O…” Vessalius couldn’t finish because before he did this, smaller male opened the door and ran directly into his arms. Gil was trembling and his eyes were full of tears. Oz hugged him strongly, yet tenderly and was observing him with attention.

Boys came to the house and then Oz has started to wiping Gil’s tears and face by his hand and even his own shirt.

’‘Oz! What are you doing?! It will be dirty and wet,” Gil’s voice still sounded pretty teary. “I don’t mind, Gil” Oz smiled gently. “So? What happened? Was someone teasing you again?” The green-eyed teen asked and on his face appeared roguish smile. Gil’s eyes opened wide and smaller boy seriously whispered to Oz’ ear “It’s a ghost of cat! He is enormous and probably very evil!”, blond male burst laugh. But on the other hand he was relieved that it’s nothing serious. Because even if he would never confess this, his heart has stopped for a moment when in the deep night his crybaby boyfriend called to him with trembling tone “Save me before him! Oz!” and then the conversation was interrupted and after this Nightray’s number was unavailable. So what Oz could do after call like that? Especially when he knew that Gil would be completely alone because his younger brother Vincent was on the sports camp and parents were on the „love trip” (because soon they will have marriage anniversary). So he did only one natural and obvious thing: got dressed as fast as he could and ran to house of Nightrays so quickly that he was completely out of breath. Fortunately it was nothing bad, only Gil’s phobia towards cats and his cowardice. Oz patted smaller boy on the head and caressed gently his cheek “Darling, you are such a crybaby, aren’t you?” Brightly smiled and tenderly pinched his small nose.

“But don’t forget that you deserve for the punishment” taller male hissed in diabolic way.

“Punishment?” younger boy was disoriented so Oz put arm on his shoulder.“Yes, punishment. You didn’t answer the phone Ba-ka!” After this he heard very detailed explanation “why?”- Gil’s phone had an empty battery and he couldn’t call back because the charger was in his bedroom in which ghost cat was hiding. Simple.

After punishing Gil by tickling and gentle pinch (read: Oz was teasing Gilbert like always) the green-eyed male took his boyfriend’s hand and guided to his bedroom. “Don’t worry, Gil. I’m with you so you’re safe. I will show you that there is nothing dangerous.” Gilbert obediently nodded. Yeah, he was still very scared but on the same time he felt some kind of calm. He was with Oz who promised many years ago that will always protect him so… smaller boy knew that everything will be fine. It was always like that for these two. Since the times of their childhood. When Gil was crying or was afraid, always appeared this small (but still bigger than his own) and quite strong hand. Oz’s hand. Even if sometimes Oz liked teasing Gilbert and making him blush or even cry a little, he couldn’t stand the thought that his beloved boyfriend could be hurt or scared for real. Protecting this crybaby brunette was Oz’s sacred duty as his best and childhood friend and now his boyfriend. Gilbert Nightray’s happiness was his top priority.

Oz Vessalius switched the light on and boys went to the cozy and clean Gil’s bedroom. “See… there is nothing here…” but his sentence was interrupted because of loud and clear “Meow!”

“It’s him! I saw him before! Terrible ghost cat!” Gilbert screamed and hid behind Oz’s back. Taller man hugged him tightly and with sly smile was observing the reason of his boyfriend’s fear. It wasn’t of course a ghost or some evil creature. Only normal animal. Pretty, black cat.

Wait… It’s a cat. Real, alive CAT, Gil’s eternal enemy whom Gil was afraid so much. So it means great possibility to teasing him…. Oz couldn’t swear that he didn’t think about this but it was deep night and younger boy was terrified and shivered like a leaf because of this nightmare with “evil” ghost cat. So he decided that he will tease him tomorrow and now he will act like a proper, protective boyfriend. So 17 years old boy took cat to the downstairs and there he gave him eat and drink and prepared his place for the sleep.

What’s important, when he calmed (sort of) and understood that the case with „evil ghost cat” was a mistake and his phobia's fault, Gil recognized the cat. It was Momo- very lively cat of his neighbor, old lady Nanase. Momo liked wandering in the odd places and was quite adventurous animal. It was already around 2 a.m. so it was too late for the visits so boys decided that they will return him to the owner in the morning and now he will sleep downstairs, in the living room. Gil’s room was quite far away (in the upstairs) and now he wasn’t alone so he could accept this. Especially when Oz promised that he will stay _all night_ with him.

“Sweet dreams Gil!” Oz kissed his cheek with affection. Gil (already calm after the adventure with the cat) reacted with enormous blush and replied “Sweet dreams, Oz!”

Boys were already dressed in pajamas and were lying in Gilbert’s single bed in the dark room. They were trying to fall asleep and suddenly the smaller boy broke the silence…

“Oz, I still didn’t say thank you, right?” Gil sounded timidly but Oz could promise that on the same time he was plotting something special. Oz smirked, “Yes, but don’t need to do this. I’m your boyfriend so…” But blond boy couldn’t finish sentence because of some particular reason. He felt Gil’s lips on his own. Gilbert kissed him, in very awkward, but on the same time: in super cute way. Vessalius licked his own lips an they were still tasting like Gil’s. Oh yeah, Oz must admit that it was very sweet kiss. Exactly like Gil himself.

“So it’s my thank you Oz…” embarrassed boy murmured in a trembling voice. Shocked by his own actions, Gilbert covered his crimson face and ears by blue quilt and refused to look in his boyfriend’s eyes. Blond boy was pretty excited and happy by this silly-cute kiss but also quite frustrated because he didn’t have a chance to respond.

“Gil! Don’t even think about this! Don’t run away after doing something lovely like this. It would be unfair! Please…” Gilbert always had soft spot for his beloved childhood friend and he was never able to refuse him anything. So he moved away quilt in a shyly way and impatiently looked at the taller male. Oz reacted instantly and kissed him. his kisses weren’t innocent and clumsy like these Gil’s. Definitely. His lips were hungry, so hungry… And Gilbert’s rosy lips were so soft and pure… Oz wanted them so much. More, more. Deeper and deeper. Now. And always.

His kisses were tender and wild on the same time. Oz’s tongue was penetrating hungrily his boyfriend’s mouth and his hands were touching Gil’s milk, soft skin under his pajamas's shirt. Dark-haired male replied by the series of cute moans. “So adorable”- captivated Vessalius whispered. After this blond teen ruffled Gilbert’s hair and asked with gentle, yet seducing tone “It was goodnight kiss for beautiful dreams, do you think that now you will sleep well?” Gil nodded lively. Oz smiled and hugged him. And they fell asleep in that position : Nightray with head on his boyfriend’s chest listening his calm heartbeat and Oz with a chin resting on Gilbert’s head, breathing sweet smell of his strawberry shampoo.

In the morning Gilbert’s parents came back. His mother, very surprised by the sight of neighbor's cat in the kitchen, went to son’s room to asked about this and to check is everything o.k. Then she saw incredible blissful sight. So lovely that she took of course a photo by her cell phone to memorialize this idyllic moment. (By the way, Mrs. Nightray was super doting mum for her two charming sons and for Oz too. Of course. He was like her son-in-law since almost 12 years).

Very soon after that day the collection of the photos in the Nightray’s living room has increased by one in the pretty violet frame. It was photograph of two sleeping boyfriends who were cuddling and holding hands, with angel-like appearance and lovable smiles.

If someone is interested about our troublemaker Momo: he returned safely to his owner. Though it was not end of his extraordinary (mis)adventures. He ran away from home some more times and scared poor Gil also some more times. But it’s a completely different (crazy, little) story.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! :*


End file.
